


Harry and His Lucy

by Catalan (NightSurgeon)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bondage and Discipline, Collars, Coming Untouched, Death Eaters are sex slaves, Forced Orgasm, Gay Sex, Humiliation, Leashes, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Orgasm Delay, Porn, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rape, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightSurgeon/pseuds/Catalan
Summary: After the war ends, the question still remains of what to do with the Death Eaters - that is until Hermione Granger comes up with a suggestion - put them to work!The Death Eaters are given as gifts to the war's heroes - and Harry Potter knows just which haughty blonde aristocrat he's dying to claim as his own.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 226





	Harry and His Lucy

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this shameless smut - I hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it.  
> To clarify, if I get a positive response and the creative drive to do so, more chapters will come. Until then, please enjoy!

After the final battle was over, the dead were buried, and the trials were taken care of, there was much confusion about what should be done with surviving Death Eaters and other dark witches and wizards who had committed irredeemable crimes. The one who finally came up with the idea was a young witch and war hero by the name of Hermione Granger. 

“Discipline of these criminals is all well and good, but what I would suggest is putting them to work. Many great witches and wizards have died. Many have done great deeds of courage that should be rewarded. This is a way to remedy both issues.” 

As the Wizengamot listened to the details of the plan, they had to agree.

And so, a vote was taken, and it was decided. 

Lucius Malfoy sat in his cell in the Ministry of Magic with little to no news passing his ears. Visitors included only Narcissa and Draco, both of whom had been assigned to supervision and community service, but neither of them could tell him any news about his fate. After many days of waiting in darkness and cold, he suddenly awoke one morning to find himself facing a very calm Harry Potter.

“Good evening Lucius.” the boy said, sitting casually outside Lucius' cell. 

“A bit familiar aren’t we, Mr. Potter?” he asked with the barest hint of a sneer. 

The Potter boy dared to crack a small grin. “A bit, yes.” 

Lucius frowned. That was not the reaction he had expected. 

“It might be excused, I think, once you hear what I have to ask. May I?” He said, motioning to the door. Lucius rolled his eyes, which Potter seemed to take as an affirmative. The boy opened the cell door and entered. Lucius stood to his full height, feeling slightly more in control of the situation when he stood several inches taller than him, even with the handcuffs and prisoner’s garb. 

“The Wizengamot has reached a conclusion on what should be done with all incarcerated Death Eaters. And it’s a very generous deal.” Even from below, the boy seemed annoyingly calm and self-assured.

“And? What deal is that?” Lucius finally hissed, when Potter sat for a minute as though waiting for an answer. 

“Two options. Option one is execution.” Lucius curled his lip in disgust. Really, what was this child playing at. 

“Yeah, I figured you wouldn’t like that one.” Potter said, cracking another little grin. 

“Option two is to provide services for a hero of the war. This will go on for a set period of time, after which the individual assigned to you may choose to continue supporting you, or to send you to a war rehabilitation facility. Either way, your wand will be forfeit, and a spell will be put on you that prevents you from casting any spells not directly ordered by your caretaker, and from injuring anyone in any cases other than defending your caretaker or individuals of their choosing.”  
Lucius listened to him ramble off the list of requirements. It sounded horrific, and yet still… too easy.

“What, pray tell, are these services?” He asked coolly, pretending that he had any choice but to accept.

“That’s up to your caretaker. However, there are certain tasks outlined specifically for everyone. That’s all you need to know. Unless you would prefer death, would you like to give me your answer?” Potter said, casting a strange look up to the older man’s slate blue eyes. 

Lucius stared back, refusing to back away. So that was it. Humiliation or death. He supposed he had made the same choice before, albeit under different circumstances. It was a terrible one, but in the end, necessary. 

“I need a verbal answer. That’s how this agreement is sealed. A simple yes or no.” Lucius Malfoy steeled himself for a moment before finally grinding out. “…I accept.” 

Potter nodded with that same strange gleam in his eyes. “Right.” He said, and turned on his heel to leave. 

“Potter,” Lucius called before he could stop himself. The boy turned and raised an eyebrow inquisitively. “May I know who it is that I have been sold off to?” he growled. 

The boy’s face lit up. “Oh, of course! Many of your… cohorts are being sent to a sort of auction, but several of the leaders and key players of the war are being allowed first choice on choosing a… er… servant.” Lucius cringed inwardly. Lovely. He was going to be sold off to some rich arsehole who would want him dead. This was so much better. 

“Don’t worry, Lucius, you’ve already been claimed. And I’d say it’s probably a better deal than you deserve.” Potter drawled in his detestably mirthful tone. Lucius snarled at him. “Just tell me you insufferable little prick.” 

Potter stared at him for a moment, his eyes narrowing a bit but his smirk not fading. 

“I chose you.” 

Suddenly, Lucius found himself being magically forced down onto his prison cot, his legs left to dangle over one side. 

“What is the meaning of this, Potter?” Lucius hissed, struggling, but his face flushed red when a charm lifted his robes up and bunched them around his midsection, revealing his creamy white rear end.  
“Well, I can’t have you speaking to me in such a way, can I, Lucius? As amusing as I find your sharp tongue, there’s a level of disrespect that I can’t allow a good servant to show to their master. Now, I’m going to ask you to count each strike as I discipline you so that you may better learn how to speak to me. Ready?”  
“Fuck you, Potter.” Lucius spat. 

Smack!

The sharp slap of a hand coming down hard against his buttock made Lucius jolt, but he forced himself to keep any sound inside. “That’s one. If you refuse, I’ll just have to keep going until you do as I say.” Potter warned.

Lucius said nothing. 

Potter did it again, the harsh slap sound reverberating off the cell’s walls. Then again and again, five times in harsh succession.  
He paused to give Lucius a chance to change his mind before once again giving the opposite buttock five harsh smacks. Lucius let out an involuntary high pitched sound that he quickly cut off. 

“Shit, you really are pale, Lucius, and you have such delicate skin. Almost like a girl’s. So lovely.” He stroked a hand smoothly across the mound of flesh.  
Then, without a break, he started to harshly wail down sharp blows on Lucius’ arse, switching between the two buttocks every few hits.  
Fifteen, twenty, the pain felt like fire, and Lucius fought to keep silent, his toes curling in on themselves and tears coming to his eyes.  
Suddenly a particularly harsh blow came after Lucius lost count around thirty and he cried out loudly, spasming. 

“Alright! Okay!” he yelled. 

“Ah, there you are Lucy. Good boy. Now, starting from one.”

Slap!

“One!”

Slap!

“T-two!”

Slap!

“Three!”

Slap!

He let out an involuntary sob. “F-f-four…”

Slap!

“Five…” he whispered.  
“Good boy, good boy…” Potter said in a gentle, hushing tone. He gently trailed his fingers over the bright red cheeks which made Lucius let out a small whimper.  
“So beautiful. I just knew you would look this good with your arse all red and puffy, sobbing so sweetly. Absolutely adorable.”  
Lucius was silent, the shame running through him almost too much to bear. 

Potter knelt and laid a cool kiss on his forehead, at which he gave a weak glare. Potter chuckled.  
“There he is. Get some rest, Lucy. I’ll be back for you tomorrow. Be on your best behavior, and we can have a nice time together.” 

Lucius felt the spell that had been holding him down release him after Potter had gone, and he got up slowly and winced. He carefully slipped his robes back down to cover himself and, finding his rear far too sore to sit on, he curled up on his side.  
The events that had just transpired swirled around in his head in a horrifying spiral that only deepened until he finally managed to sleep. Oh, Merlin...

\-------

The next day, as he awoke, he found Potter sitting outside his cell, casually reading the news. 

“Ah, good, you’re awake.” Potter said brightly as he looked up. Smiling benevolently at him. 

“I went ahead and placed the service charms on you while you slept. Couldn’t have you making a scene, now could I?” Potter chided gently.  
Lucius said nothing, but stared at him warily. 

“I can understand how upset you are right now, but really, I think you’ll come to see that things aren’t quite so bad. For instance, you’re getting collared and brought home today.”  
Lucius jerked up and winced at the stinging still in his buttocks. 

“I’m not sure what your game is, Potter, but-“

“It’s very simple, Lucy,”

Potter interrupted calmly, as if speaking to a child.  
“You’ve done some bad things, and you’ve proven you can’t take good care of yourself. It’s my job now to take proper care of you and teach you how you should behave. You’re mine to do with as I please.” 

Lucius’ face turned red with rage, and he opened his mouth to snarl in rage, but suddenly, he found himself unable to speak. Potter calmly placed his wand back into its holster. 

“There we are, that’ll do much more nicely.”

Lucius shook his head in disbelief. Some sort of leather gag had been magically placed over his mouth. He tried to lift his hand up to see if he could remove it, but an invisible force kept him at least a foot out of reach. 

“Now, once you prove you can be a good boy and use your mouth for better things than being rude to your master, you can have time without your gag. Until then, you’ll be treated like a bad boy. Now, the collar.”  
Potter pulled out a thick silver chain that looked as though it would lay flush with the skin of his neck. “Are you going to kneel down and accept your collar, or will we have a repeat of last night?” 

Lucius thought for a moment, but then, slowly knelt in front of the cell door. Fine. If he had to, he’d play this game for now. It creaked open and Potter gently swept his long, blonde hair into a ponytail and tied it out of the way with a pale blue velvet ribbon that he tied into a bow. 

“Oh, just like I thought. Gorgeous.” Potter cooed, affectionately stroking his cheeks as though he were some sort of animal. He growled at him angrily, but Potter only chuckled.  
The chain was cold as it was fastened onto his neck, but he stifled the chill that went through him. 

“Time to go.” Potter said, and suddenly, with a snap, Lucius’ robes had all disappeared, leaving him fully naked.  
He gasped, curling into himself to try to cover his bare genitals, but Potter tutted and moved his hands. 

“Oh, that simply won’t do. I want everyone to see how beautiful you are. Well…”  
The younger man pointed his and at Lucius, who cringed way, but then, a wave of shock went through him as he found that all of his body hair had been vanished. 

Jesus Christ. Potter was a pervert.

“Perfect.” He said with a smile. “Follow.”  
Lucius had no choice but to silently come after him as he attached a silver lead to his collar and gently tugged. 

They traveled slowly down the chilly stone hallway, passing by cells with other Death Eaters within them. Some were already in compromising positions, others still seemed blissfully unaware of what was to come. They approached a cell from which desperate moans and the telltale slap of someone being fucked furiously drifted out. There seemed to be a shield up, so they couldn’t see who was inside, but the sounds made Lucius’ skin burn red. 

Potter looked back at him and chuckled. “Oh, don’t worry about that. I’m sure Avery is having the time of his life. I can’t imagine Neville and Luna doing too much permanent harm.” 

A curling sense of dread began to rise up in Lucius’ stomach.  
Passing by a few more cells, Lucius’ former comrades stared out at him in shock, until they reached another cell, in which they observed Bellatrix Lestrange, legs spread open and straight out in the air, trembling while Kingsley Shacklebolt rained spanks onto her bare arse. 

Potter let out a low whistle. “Nice work Kingsley. Look at that swollen clit, how long have you been working on her?” 

Shacklebolt gave a calm smile, breathing hard. “Oh, all day it feels like. But every time I take the silencing charm off, she starts rattling on about You Know Who and blood purity. I’ll be getting out the machine soon, I think, my arms are getting tired. Maybe if she’s all fucked out tomorrow it’ll gentle her a bit.” 

Potter laughed and shook his head. “You’re awful Kingsley.” He said, clearly joking. 

After cheerful goodbyes, they started to walk away.

At this point Lucius had had too much. He turned his burning face away. This was insane. The unspeakable acts being committed here were enough to turn his stomach and make him feel dizzy. 

Potter turned to see his embarrassment, body hunched in on itself in shame, cheeks bright pink, and felt his cock twitch at the picture it made. “Oh, don’t worry Lucy, you’ll get your own soon enough. Your tight little hole will be a perfect little cunt, ready to be fucked and filled to the brim.”  
Lucius let out a muffled wail, again trying to pull away, before being magically yanked back. 

“Ah ah ah, there you go, being a bad boy again.” Potter tsk’ed. “Bend over.” Before he had a chance to respond, Potter used a spell to force him down in the middle of the hallway in full view of everyone, his front half resting on what felt like some sort of invisible table as his legs were spread wide. For a moment nothing happened, but then, to Lucius’ horror, he heard and felt a wet ball of spit land onto his exposed arsehole.  
He screamed from behind his gag, but Potter began to rub in and around his most sensitive zone, and to Lucius’ horror, slowly began to enter a finger. “Mmm… tight as a rubber band. We’ll have to work on that.” He slowly pumped the finger in and out, the feeling completely foreign to Lucius. 

“I was going to wait until we got home to claim you, but Merlin, you’re just too delectable."  
Slowly, another was added, and he felt a mortifying stretch as the two digits were scissored and stroked in and out. Potter pulled his two cheeks apart and licked a long stripe over the tight pink bud, which brought another muffled noise of indignation out of his Lucy. “Oh, no need to be so modest Lucy. Your little hole is gorgeous. It’s going to be an honor to put my cock in here—” 

He punctuated his sentence by adding a third finger, followed by Lucius’ horrified realization that his own cock was beginning to harden involuntarily.”

“fuck you until you’ve cum yourself dry—”

Potter reached up and pulled off Lucius’ gag. 

“and watch my cum just ooze out of your cute little arse while you moan for more.”

“Potter, please, you’re insane. Just let me go to Azkaban, I swear-- aaaugh!”

Lucius felt something large and blunt press itself into his arsehole. 

“Gaah! Potter, stop! I don’t want this! Let me—”

Slowly, the boy slid forward, Lucius grunting and panting, every so often pleading with Potter to stop, as more and more of the cock entered him. The stretching beforehand had helped, but the boy still felt enormous in his intrusion. Every time he thought he couldn’t take more, he let out an involuntary sob, and Potter almost tenderly waited, pulled out a bit, and rubbed at his taut rim before continuing, occasionally adding more lubrication as he went, until his considerable length was fully seated inside his former enemy. 

The feeling of himself spread wide open, speared through by a cock, another man’s balls brushing up against his taint, made Lucius’ head spin, and to his dismay, his own cock become hard. 

After a few moments, Potter began to move, and as he slowly pumped himself in and out, Lucius’ pain slowly faded, and a new, strange feeling began to build low in his body.  
He heard Potter begin to pant, thrusts growing faster and longer, and Lucius began to pant with exertion, trying desperately to push away the pleasure building within him.  
Listening to the wet sounds of fiction between Potter’s cock and his own soft, tight hole, mixed with the horrified whispers and mirthful laughter of those watching them from the cells, Lucius felt a bead of sweat trickle down his neck.

A change in rhythm left him suddenly letting out a gasp as something was struck in him that he had never felt before. 

“Oooooh…!” he moaned breathily. 

Potter chuckled. “Oh, there he is, my little fuck boy. Like that?” 

He forcefully struck the same spot again and Lucius sobbed. Because god, he did. He felt his orgasm slowly building as he was fucked, the same spot being struck mercilessly as he whined. 

Suddenly, Potter stopped. Lucius let out a mewling cry, tears starting to well up in his eyes, mindlessly pushing backward, desperate to regain the feeling he craved.

“Tell me what you want, Lucy. Tell me what you want me to do with my cock.” He whispered into Lucius’ ear, nibbling lightly at his shoulder.

“I-I… I want…” tears began to trail down his face, and Lucius felt his legs start to quiver more and more as he tried to resist.  
Potter gave a single firm thrust, and Lucius let out a cry. 

“God, please, fuck me Potter!” 

“And? Anything else? You’ll have to be a little more descriptive Lucy, I want to hear you tell me.”

“F-f-fuck me with your cock, please, fuck me with your cock Potter, cum inside me!”

“Oooh, good boy Lucy, good boy!”  
The thrusts began again, Potter’s hips vigorously slamming forward against Lucius’, the loud, wet slapping noises of sex filling the corridor as Lucius keened and wailed. 

Lucius felt the flood of desire in his body building to a crescendo, and he pushed himself back like an animal in heat onto the thrusting force of Potter’s cock as it mercilessly jolted his sensitive prostate. 

With a final loud moan, streams of cum started to spurt out of Lucius red and weeping cock. Stars bursting through his vision, Lucius came harder than he ever had before, pleasure making his knees quiver as he distantly heard fluid splattering onto the stones below him. 

With a few more faltering thrusts, Potter finally shoved himself deep into Lucius’ arse and came with a lusty groan.

Lucius felt the cock inside of him twitch, knowing his channel was being bathed in his enemy’s seed, and with the haze of his orgasm diminishing, felt a deep shame. 

“Mmm… my god, Lucy… for a virgin you are one juicy fuck, aren’t you? I knew I made the right choice.”

The spell holding him in place lifted, and Lucius slid to the ground in exhaustion.  
Lucius felt a warm trickle of what he knew must be cum trail down his thigh, and he shivered.  
He felt a warm hand firmly grab his chin and turn his head, and Potter placed a deep, burning kiss onto his panting mouth.  
Pulling back, Potter stroked Lucius’ flushed cheek, smiling fondly down at him.

“God am I glad I got to you first. We’re going to have such an amazing time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to suggestions for what happens next, I have a few ideas, but more is never a problem, so if you'd like to leave them, feel free!
> 
> (quick warning - if I do continue this fic future chapters may include Mpreg, and the tags will be changed accordingly - if that's not your jam, feel free to enjoy this chapter as a stand alone ficlet)


End file.
